


All the World's a Stage

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Republicans - Fandom
Genre: Crubio, M/M, Theater AU, ruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Rubio goes to one of Ted Cruz's play's and loves it. Theater college au.<br/>Inspired by this post: http://poorbasil.tumblr.com/post/142949587151/someone-needs-to-write-a-crubio-university-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter the First

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! Vote Bernie (or Jill Stein tbh)!. Pretend they're still relevant

Marco Rubio watched the ending production intently. It was the college drama club’s production of Romeo and Juliet, but his eyes were wide enough for Broadway.  
Marco had always loved the theater. Not acting, no- he was the cliche of the child who had fainted on stage as bush #3 in the church Christmas pageant- but he loved to watch.  
“The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss/ A dateless bargain to engrossing death!” the lead actor exclaimed. Over the last hour, Marco had become enraptured by him. His glinting brown eyes and thin little nose, the awkward smile he’d given just before intermission- Marco had thought he looked odd at the first, but his looks had grown on him.

The play was over now, the cast rising from the ground to bow. Marco joined the standing ovation. Picking up his programme, he rifled through to find the actor’s name. Rafael Cruz. Interesting.


	2. Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets the object of his admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for Bernie

Marco was very much in his own head. He was thinking about Ted, unsurprisingly. The brief interest had blossomed into a full-on crush, also unsurprisingly.  
Marco had spent ages suppressing whom he was. It was easy at first. He did like women, he just liked men a lot better. But conservative Catholic parents rarely take kindly to bisexuality, so he had silenced the bigger half of himself and lived a partial lie. He had liked boys in his childhood- the neighborhood ice cream vendor’s son and his best friend in fourth grade and, most notably, the young cashier with the curly black hair that home-schooled and was a year older and held Marco’s heart until the fateful day that he said that word, the f word, not fuck but the other one, the one Marco feared. Marco didn’t like him so well after that.  
As the years went on, it got harder and harder. So hard that when he got alone to his single-resident dorm, cramped and smelly and his, the first thing he did was raise his head to the sky and say, loud and clear, “I am not a heterosexual and I’m proud of it!”. And he didn’t care if-  
Someone bumped into him, spilling his textbooks. He crouched to gather them, and when he looked up he saw the last person he wanted to embarrass himself in front of.  
Cruz- from the play.  
“Uh, hi. I saw you in the play- Romeo and Juliet, you know. I thought you were really good. You’re Rafael Cruz, right? I’m Marco Rubio,” he babbled.  
Cruz sighed. “I don’t use that name. I’m Ted. From my middle name- Edward.”  
“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t know that! It was from the programme, I only read it because I thought you were really good and I wanted to know in case I met you and I’m sorry I’m talking too much and-”  
“It’s fine; you didn’t know.” Ted said. “Hey, you wanna go out for a coffee?”  
Marco turned a truly brilliant crimson and nodded.  
“It’s a date, then. Shop next to the art department, three tomorrow?”  
Marco nodded, and Ted walked off, waving. Marco smiled to himself, and then thought- what had he meant by a date? Like, ‘it’s a plan’, or ‘we’re dating’? Did he he have a boyfriend now? What was this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you have time.


	3. Chapter the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco stresses about his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote Bernie, etc etc etc.

Marco stood before the mirror in his dorm. He’d skipped political science to get dressed, which was not something he would normally have done. But whatever. On his bed were piles of clothing that he was rifling through. In the end he settled on a red cardigan that always got him complimented, dark jeans, and a pair of boots he had unashamedly picked to make himself appear taller.  
_Shit, I look gay_ , he thought to himself, then realized that this wasn’t a situation in which this would be an issue. Actually, it was probably advisable.  
He rifled through his backpack for his wallet, which he stuck in his front pocket, and walked out the door.

The November air nipped at him slightly as he made his way to the coffee shop. Hopefully he looked cute enough for Ted, but he didn’t know. What should he talk about? Just let Ted lead the conversation, probably. Although he could compliment him… not on his outfit; maybe on his performance in the play? No, he’d done that already, didn’t want to seem desperate… Oh, it would come to him. No, it wouldn’t. How different was this from the more heterosexual dating he was used to? He’d only ever had a girlfriend. Would this be different Did he have to pay, to hold open doors and pull out chairs? He hoped not- he’d always thought that was stupid anyway. Well, he’d find out, and if this didn’t work there was always- no. This was going to work. He just needed to calm down. There was the coffee shop. Could he do this He couldn’t do this. Yes he could. It was 2:55. Was he early? Not by a lot. Well, he could do this.

Marco pushed open the door and entered the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you can; it means a lot!


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Ted go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like no idea what to do for this and I've also never been on a date lmao

Ted stood by the door in gray jeans and a horrible yellow plaid flannel shirt. Really, it was disgusting. Marco kind of wanted to take it off for h- what? He couldn’t think like that. It was his first date. Geez. He waved uncomfortably, hyper-aware of his every physical imperfection.  
Ted walked over to him. “Hey, Marco. There’s a free table there, wanna sit?”  
Marco nodded. The table was by a window, and Marco’s heart was shot through with fear that someone would see him, out him. Wait, there was nobody around he had to be afraid of. He could relax, just relax- shit, Ted was talking.  
“So, what year are you in?” Cruz inquired.  
“Freshman, you?” Good. Small talk. He could do this. He-  
“I’m a Sophomore. Theater major. You?”  
“Um, I’m starting political science but I don’t really know…” his voice trailed off. Thankfully, the waitress approached.  
She was rather pale with short blond-ish hair. “You two gonna get anything?” she asked, a little rudely.  
Flustered, Marco looked up at the chalkboard where the menu was written. He ordered an iced coffee hastily, tripping over his words.  
The waitress looked under the table. “Nice boots. What are you, 5’3”?” She punched Ted in the arm.  
“That’s my date, Hillary. Lay off him.” he said, a little defensively but with humour nonetheless. She rolled her eyes and stalked off.  
“Sorry. That’s Hillary. Kind of an ass, but not the worst.”  
“You- know her?” Marco asked breathlessly.  
“Only because I come here all the time.”  
“By the way- so I’m your date? Does that mean we’re dating? Or just that we’re on a date? You’re gay, right? I am. Well, technically I’m bi, but whatever, right? So we are on a date? Because once I thought I was on a date with this guy, but he actually just wanted me to be his wingman? We were at this party, and he wanted me to help me pick up chicks when he’d already picked up me, y’know? Anyways, I tried to kiss him and he jumped backwards and then outed me to everyone and I went home crying and-”  
“Marco.” Rubio nodded. He loved the sound of Ted saying his name.  
“Yes, you are my date. Yes, I am gay. I’m not going to out you to everyone. It’s okay; you can  
calm down. As for your other question, we can be dating- if you want.”  
“I- I think I would like that very much.”  
“Good, then. So you… are officially my boyfriend! Fantastic. Ah, here are the coffees.”  
They sipped their coffees rather quietly. Marco wanted to break the silence, but he didn’t know what to say, and he _really_ didn’t want to bring up the weather like a lame-ass. Ted- his boyfriend!- was clearly better at making small talk.  
“So, where are you from?” he asked.  
“Miami, you?” Marco answered, forcing himself not to ramble.  
“Here in Canada. Calgary, specifically. So what’s Florida like?”  
“Hot. Sort of tropical. Kind of crazy. Pretty place for vacations, but annoying to live there. What’s Canada like?”  
Ted gestured around. “We’re literally in Canada.” Marco blushed.  
They chatted on for a half an hour or so. The coffee was long gone when Ted checked his watch.  
“I have a study session for a test next week in 20 minutes, so I need to get going.”  
“Okay. Want me to walk you over?” Marco asked, surprising himself.  
“Sure.” Ted nodded. Leaving a rather generous tip, Marco escorted his boyfriend out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you have time! Support Bernie even if you don't!


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nerds

Hey y'all! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed what I wrote on this.

However, I'm not gonna continue it. I'm too busy and I don't think this fic has much direction anyway. I'll leave it up, of course, but I'm not gonna keep going. If someone else wants to take it up that is a-ok with me.

I'm going to be devoting my time to my new (and better) story, _Saving America_. It will likely have Crubio later on, but it includes more candidates and is more fun to write. You should all go read it- if you liked this, you'll probably like it!

Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you have time.


End file.
